Search and Rescue
Search and Rescue is a 2019 project. It is an adventure story. Plot Summary The crew of the Delphine are practically legends on the high seas, performing high stakes rescues that no one else can. These are their adventures. Characters Stephen Storm Stephen Storm is the captain of the Delphine and the leader of the team. Once the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, he made billions in exploitive practices, but all of that changed when his wife and daughter were swept away in a storm at sea. He went on to decimate his fortune trying desperately to recover them, driving his company into the ground and in turn costing hundreds their jobs, before finally being booted from the company by the board. After this, he began to aimlessly wander the world until he learned of the Order of the Delphine, a legendary elite legion founded by St. Inigo to rescue those who were lost at sea. He went on to spend much of what remained of his money on a fleet of state of the art vessels to devote his life to saving those who would be lost at sea. He is level-headed in a crisis and willing to sacrifice his life to his cause. His signature color is red. Gale Torrance Gale Torrance is the pilot for the Delphine's aircraft. Formerly in the United States Air Force, she racked up dozens of successful airstrikes in the early days of the War on Terror. On her last mission, she disobeyed a direct order and ended up killing a large number of civilians. She was court martialed at length and dishonorably discharged. Eventually, she was persuaded to join the Order of the Delphine by her long-time acquaintance Serge Adams. Her signature color is orange. Helen Savage Helen Savage is the medic aboard the Delphine. Though originally trained as a surgeon, she went on to become one of the world's foremost wildlife veterinarians, risking her life to protect endangered species from poachers around the world. That all changed when she and her team were taken hostage by a militant faction in the Congo and held hostage for several years until Helen was the last one left. She was at last freed when the insurgents were routed by a European military deployment. Despite her rescue making international headlines, she soon tarnished her reputation by mysteriously and unsuccessfully choosing to defend the leader of the insurgents, her former captor, on all charges in an international court. Her signature color is lime green. Serge Adams Serge Adams is a former extreme sports enthusiast who is also known to have had a stint in the United States military. He was the one to introduce Stephen to the Order of the Delphine, as well as Gale. He professes to risk his life to feel alive, but ultimately became convinced that this was an inherently selfish mindset. Perhaps the greatest enigma on the team, he is a bona fide expert on international politics as well as a skilled diver. His piloting skills are second only to Gale. A devout Catholic, he is the only overtly religious member of the team. His signature color is yellow. Daisuke Nami The engineer of the team. His signature color is blue. Category:Stories